


Holstered

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Two straps. Just two straps is all it takes for the Readers mind to wander...
Relationships: John Kennex/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Holstered

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little one off story, inspired by a response to a Tumblr post. All typos are my own

You had no idea what it was about this particular garment or why it drove you to such flights of fancy.

On its own. It was just a piece of material, something practical and useful. But good God when it was around those broad, strong, shoulders it was just…Yum.

It should be illegal for him to walk around the precinct looking that handsome he was a distraction to anyone with a pulse.

For instance. You were supposed to be working on finding a link between some low-level criminals and one of the Mayor’s aides. But instead, you kept sneaking small glances at John as he stood with Dorian, Valerie and Captain Maldonado discussing a case. He was drinking his coffee as they talked.

You imagined walking over to them. Ignoring Captain Maldonado’s questions your attention solely focused on John. He would give you that careless throw away smile as you took his coffee cup from him and handed it off to Dorian. Then, you would grab hold of that simple material, those two innocuous straps that all police officers wore. But for some reason on John sent you wild.

Pulling him towards you, your lips would be on his before he could even think, to question what you were doing, and admiring your boldness the others would move out of the way. You would use his gun holster as a handle to pull him forwards as you sat on the desk and wrapped your legs around his waist. His hands, with those long elegant fingers, would grab at your hair as he…

“Detective Y/L/N", Startled, you looked up to see Dorian standing in front of your desk with apparent concern. “Everything alright?”

You shook your head trying to clear your mind of your daydream, but you could feel the heat rise on your neck. 

“Erm, yeah, yeah… ”, Looking down at your work you cleared your throat with a swift cough, “…just frustrated I can’t find a connection.”

“A huh” Dorian sounded sceptical. “It’s just your pulse rate is raised and your pupils are dilated. Do you require medical attention?” You glanced up at him. He had an annoying - know it all - smile on his face.

“No thank you, Dorian. I’m fine.” You said, through clenched teeth.

Then out of the corner of your eye, you caught sight of John walking over to you both. Afraid he would be able to read your thoughts you lowered your head. Your pulse pounded in your ears. 

“You ready to head out?” John asked Dorian.

“In a moment. I was just checking to see if…”

“As I said, Dorian.” Your head snapping up, to stare directly at him. “I’m fine. But I appreciate your concern.” You gave him a tight smile.

John looked between you and Dorian, confusion etched on his face then his eyes rested on you. 

“You sure you’re okay.” He asked, with genuine concern. “You look a little, flustered.”

You smiled warmly at him, touched by his genuine concern. “Honestly, I’m fine. It’s just a little hot in here.”

Dorian snorted

John gave you a soft smile. He didn’t appear to be aware of your little crush and just said, “Okay”, Then he nudged Dorian, “You heard the woman, she’s fine. Now leave her alone.” He gave you a wink as he walked away. 

You were thankful you were sat down otherwise your legs would have crumbled beneath you.

When John was out of earshot you turned to Dorian. “You really are Benedict Android,” You said as you stood, leaning across the desk to playfully hit him on the arm.

You knew it was a fruitless act as Dorian didn’t feel pain, well not physical pain anyway but it was satisfying, like hitting an annoying older brother.

Dorian laughed. “Maybe, from now on you’ll pay more attention to your work. Instead of daydreaming about Detective Kennex.”

“Shush. I swear Dorian if you…”

Holding his hands up Dorian backed away from your desk and made a zipping gesture across his lips. You could hear him chuckling to himself as he turned and ran to catch up with John.

You wondered if it was possible to kill an Android.


End file.
